narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Genma Shiranui
becomes the proctor during final rounds of the Chūnin Exams after the death of Hayate Gekkō. Appearance Genma has dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector backwards, and wears a standard jonin outfit. He always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. Personality Genma is shown to be very calm, collected, proud and "casual". He is never seen being boisterous or lost in difficult situations; he hates Orochimaru for power - playing.First Databook, page 82 Abilities Genma is known for having been on difficult missions and participation in handful fights. Still, Genma has never been seen in combat. He managed to survive his battle with Baki. He can spit the senbon from his mouth as a projectile with enough force to deflect a kunai. Given that the Sound Four decided to activate their cursed seals in order to defeat Genma and Raido Namiashi, it is likely that he is a formidable fighter. After the fight, while the Sound Four were resting, they noted that they wouldn't have won without using their cursed seals. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams arc After Hayate's death, Genma referees the final round matches of the Chūnin Exams. He battles Baki during Orochimaru's attempted invasion of Konoha. However, their fight is interrupted when Orochimaru calls off the invasion. He also advises Sasuke to chase after Gaara telling him do what you must do for Konoha. Search for Tsunade arc Later, in the anime, he and Aoba are assigned to announce Tsunade's inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval arc Genma is returning to the village from a mission with Raido Namiashi, Iwashi Tatami and Shizune, when he and Raidou encounter the Sound Four. In order to defeat Raido and Genma, the Sound Four activate level two of their cursed seals, leaving Genma gravely injured and in serious need of medical attention. In addition to this, Genma and Raido barely had any chakra left. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja arc In the anime, he is seen giving out orders to some Chūnin during Furido's attack on the village. Invasion of Pain arc Later, Genma appears with Yamato and other Jōnin helping to restore the village after Pain and Naruto's fight. Trivia * Genma said during the Chūnin Exams that Naruto had a mean "left hook". But at that time, Naruto was doing an uppercut, not a left hook though it was the left hand which was in use. * According to the Naruto Official Databook: ** His favorite food is pumpkin broth and his least favorite food is spinach. ** Genma's hobby is traveling. ** His favorite phrase is: "Actions speak louder than words". Quotes * (To Neji) "When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again." * (To The Sound Four) "Trust me..your pawns of Orochimaru and you don't want to mess with the leaf shinobi". * (To Tsunade) "Maybe if you put together a special squad...then send a team of jonin to back them up". References